Particular embodiments generally relate to enterprise management data processing.
Large companies often have resident expertise in certain subject matter from projects performed in the past. However, the size of the company makes it hard for other people to know who has worked on related projects. Thus, a user working on a new project may not know that another user has worked on a related project and may be an expert in the subject matter. Trying to search for users who may be potential subject matter experts may be a long and frustrating process. A user needs to know what skills they are looking for and often search systems do not provide accurate or focused results. This acts as a deterrent for most users to even try to search for subject matter experts.